fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
When I Was the Sun
Dawn Within the New Era The morning Nova woke up in her bed, her step family sleeping in the rooms surrounding her, and felt frazzled was the morning she rolled out of bed... directly onto the floor. Now this had happened many times, the warrior begrudgingly rising to face a day after long nights spent exhausting her body, but never before had she woken up feeling like she wasn't home. She tried shaking it off as she did a worked of stretching into her morning routine; an arm reaching over her shoulder to touch her shoulder blades while brushing her teeth, dropping into the splits and leaning to each side as well as forwards while combing through her extremely long, wild red hair, and switching to the pigeon position while she braided it over one shoulder. The uneasiness continued as she brushed her teeth, got changed, and headed for the guild like she did every morning before most of her family was stirring. She usually went to at least check new jobs before returning home for breakfast... but what was her home? Now that she thought about it, she had never really been to her hometown, had she? So when Nova arrived at the Koma Inu guild building, she did not make a beeline for the job board, but instead rushed up the the library in hopes of finding her public records. She knew she was from somewhere far outside Onibus, having hopped onto a train to here at a young age to be taken in by Crowley. She also remembered learning her birth name had been Natasha, but decided to officially change it to Nova once she realized that the name was as unfamiliar to her as were the people who gave it to her. She did have a few unearthed memories and they were enough to know that she loved her family very much and that that love was reciprocated. She dug through a few files, finding as many places outside Fiore as she could just to be safe, and searched birth records of girls born over 25 years ago. It took hours and though many Natasha's showed up, only three fit the age category. Nova memorized the last names and instead went to a certain storage room deep within the guild that held something she always feared going through. Crowley's personal documentations and files were stored here, many of them coded and almost impossible to decipher for anyone who didn't know the method. Though a bit rusty, Nova could recall how to rearrange numbers, letters, and symbols to make sense of what she was looking at, her brain quickly converting back as if she had never left writing in Shateric. There was information on every person who had ever been in the guild, but it was all useless now. The information was outdated and most these people were dead or imprisoned, but there was one file that caught Nova's attention. Its label translated to 'Demon' and inside was information on a girl named Natasha Wells, six years old at the time with flaming red hair and dead grey eyes. Those bright silver eyes now hungrily devoured all the information available. "Iceberg?" She asked herself. "Where in heaven's name is that?" It turned out that Iceberg did show up on the map, but she had never bothered to really look before. She went back to searching for her history, focusing on that country entirely and got not only names, but an address just a few miles or so in from the border. Making up her mind, Nova decided she wanted to know more, discover more, and see more of her past. She practically ran towards the front doors, mentally planning what to pack when she quite literally ran into Aiden. Grabbing onto his arms to stop herself from falling, she gazed up at him and had another idea. Nova blurted, "Do you want to go somewhere with me?" Aiden had just woken up and headed to the guild with fatigue still in his eyes even after showering and getting prepared in the morning. He thought about using his First Awakening: Remedy spell to help him wake up. He walked through the front doors of the guild and immediately felt rejuvenated and attentive when he saw Nova running to him. But it looked like she wasn't paying attention as she ran into him. He caught her and was asked the question. Without a moments hesitation Aiden responded, "Anywhere" and held on to Nova to keep her from falling. He stared back into her eyes and waited a minute before snapping out of her trance and pulling her back on her feet. "But I'm curious, where to?" "My home." She replied, excited that he so readily agreed. Realizing that he probably thought she meant the Akira household she clarified, "I did a bit of digging this morning and I found my old records from Shattered Dusk within all of Crowley's old junk. It turns out that I'm from this place called Iceberg and that my family home was just a little ways in from the country border. I'm going to ask Dad for a map and grab some stuff for the trip, but I want to find out more about myself, where I came from, and who my parents were." The 'were' in that sentence hurt to say, but she pushed it out and focused on a positive outlook. This trip was about self discovering and recovering memories so there was no place for tears. "I need to pack for a few days and have someone look after Tiny while my parents are at work, but I think Kaden's back in town for the weekend and I know he and Jason adore him so they'll probably do it. After that, I'm hoping to get on the train that comes just after noon and head towards what's apparently my home... do you think you'll be ready by then?" Aiden, with his bag on his back, shook it to hear what was in there. "Yeah, I think I'll be ready. Do you think you can requip a couple of outfits for me? If we are going on vacation from the guild might as well pack like it." Aiden laughed hesitantly not knowing how Nova would react to him calling this a vacation. "I've actually never heard of this place. Do you know what the culture or customs are like?" With a grin Nova responded, "Nope, no clue. I don't remember much of the place, and I definitely don't remember any of the people, but if they're anything like my parents then they'll be more than happy to help us. I can store your things in my pocket dimension as well, no sweat. I need to go home and round up my stuff though. Want to meet back here no later than twenty minutes to? Then I can store your stuff and we can walk to the station together." She was bouncing on the balls of her feet, the thought of not only getting to see her roots, but getting to share them with her boyfriend was thrilling. It was nice having someone to rely on and travel with. Plus there was never a dull moment with Aiden around. "Sure thing." Aiden said as he then poked Nova's side. He jogged off to his apartment as he then started cramming tons of random items and clothes into his duffle. He made sure he had enough board games and other past times to keep him and Nova busy for the train ride and any other dull moments. He felt excitement within himself knew it was because he got to take some time off with his girlfriend on a vacation. He then raced back to the meeting spot to catch up with her only having a couple of dorky clothes with him as to not overload Nova with junk. He was also dressed up in not his usual get up but something for the trip. Figuring that he was traveling to a place called Iceberg he dressed warm wearing jeans on bottom and a tank top above with a sweatshirt in hand (primarily if Nova got cold, but would probably end up being used by him as he isn't accustomed to the cold). As he waited, he wondered if he should have packed warmer clothes for Fidelma. Nova booked it back to the Akira family home, sprinting to her room and throwing a quick, "Morning Mom, Morning Dad." over her shoulder. She quickly unequipped various things she didn't think she'd need, including quite a few armors and weapons, and arranged them neatly before searching for what she would need. She scrounged up a few different types of outfits for different occasions and temperatures, just to be safe, and replenished her multitude of small bags around her belt with supplies of the medical and survival type. A Boy Scout would be impressed with just how prepared the redhead always was. She changed into black leggings meant for movement and body temperature regulation, an emerald green t-shirt, and her white Koma hoodie with a light blue inside lining. She threw her outfits and other essentials into a large drawstring bag and stuffed it into her pocket dimension. After almost tripping down the stairs, Nova bugged her half asleep adoptive father for a map and even managed to get a book of legends about the surrounding area out of him. He placed a kiss on her forehead and wished her good luck, Madeline wrapping her in a hug soon after and repeated the gesture. Nova left a note on the porch with care instructions for Tiny, but after seeing the dog's sad eyes she gave in, crumpled the note, and allowed him to come along. Girl and dog were practically flying back towards the guild in exuberant motion. Both skidded to a stop in front of Aiden and the small female laced her hand with his while quickly storing his luggage. As they began their walk towards the station Nova, slightly out of breath and noticeably, babbled, "Are you ready? Because I am. I can't wait to see where little six year old me used to live. Can you believe that it's been over two decades? What should we do when we get there? I mean on the map i just got it shows the town in more detail, but there's my family home in the opposite direction and wow I can't seem to stop talking again." Aiden chuckled and leaned down to Nova's height kissing her on the lips getting her to stop freaking out. When he released he smiled and said to Nova, "Let's get on the train first and decide then. We're going to be late." He looked at Tiny to see his reaction and if he approved. Aiden didnt think he could hop on Tiny without breaking his back so he called Fidelma with her whistle in order to race to the train station to catch their ride. Nova promptly shut up the moment Aiden's mouth met hers. She gave a distracted nod after he stopped speaking and only snapped back to focus when she saw Aiden with Fidelma. Hooking her hands on Tiny's back, she launched herself into his waiting English style saddle originally meant for a draft horse. Unlike the tiger, Tiny rather liked his saddle as long as there were no stirrups. It was more comfortable for him to run when it was a smoother surface pressed on his back. As dog, tiger, and owners took off towards the station, onlookers just dropped their jaws at the site. Nova leaned backwards and let out a whoop while her long red hair whipped behind her like the sky really had caught fire. The train was till loading when they arrived and though the conductor wasn't too keen about the animals, he begrudgingly allowed them on though they had to remain in one of the empty, non passenger carts for the trip. "Do we stay with them or move up with the rest of the passengers?" She asked Aiden. "I say we stay with them. It'll give us some company." Aiden then leaned into a whisper "And some comfy pillows to lay on." He chuckled as he finished his comment. To make room for the group, Aiden started to move some of the cargo and large wooden boxes that were in the train car. "I wonder whats in these things" Aiden muttered as he was redecorating. He started whistling with his mouth and his back to one of the boxes as he pulled his foot forward and then slammed it back into the box. The force broke open one of the corners of the box. "Whoops, my bad." Aiden said. Out of the box came tons upon tons of potatoes spilling out and flooding the car floor. He was delighted to see that the box just so happened to be transporting his favorite food as he was a bit hungry. "Nova! I know what we are eating tonight, and the next couple of days if we don't find a restaurant!" He brought back a bunch and started a controlled fire in the train car in order to boil and eat some potatoes. He then lounged back with his head resting on an already sprawled out Fidelma. "I can't believe you broke open a box of potatoes." Nova murmured as she reclined against Tiny's side with her knees tucked beneath her. Meanwhile, the dog aggressively stared at the food, nose twitching as he caught a whiff of the cooking crop. Rolling her eyes, Nova equipped a very large bone for him to gnaw on instead. "I'm not letting this monster anywhere near a potato. He makes a mess worse than my dad's while he's in his workshop! One time I went down to the forge and found him trapped in a nest of metal, papers full of designs, books, and tools, but I only figured out he was there when the mound moved." From there Nova launched into a tale of the time her mom, Madeline, had to rescue her dad from his forge after he blocked himself in with his own creations and almost managed to start the forge on fire while attempting a solo escape. They had a long journey ahead that a light story was there to help pass the time in the greatest of ways. As the Sun Climbs When the train stops, Nova stretches out, joints popping after being compacted for so long. Tiny's tail thumps against hers in his own excitement to be free of the compartment. The tiny redhead turns to her partner after pulling out a map and points out he road that will take them to the nearby town versus the road that will take them to her old home. After chewing on her lip for awhile to contemplate her choices, she took a deep breath and asked, "Would you mind if we went to the house first? I want to get the most dramatic piece out of the way... that way I'll know if-" She trailed off with a harsh swallow before continuing once more. "I'll know if anything actually survived the fire." She had never really told anyone about her past before Shattered Dusk since there wasn't much in the first place, but she thought that it might be easier to get through this with Aiden, especially if he actually knew part of what happened. Although she did plan to skip the gory details. Aiden grabbed Nova's hand and gave her a comforting smile. "Everything is going to be alright. I think going to the house first is a brave choice, and I would be honored if you brought me there." He looked around the landscape and noticed that Fidelma had already gone away. His first impression of Iceberg was that he wasn't blown away by it but more intrigued as to what the feeling he had in his stomach was. Small shivers ran down Nova's spine as the pair trekked through a poofy layer of snow though the tremors weren't just from the chill nipping their noses. Excitement, anxiety, and a mess of emotion tangled up in her mind, but she stomped down any fears firmly as she had neither time nor desire to deal with them when instead she could happily swing their clasped hands between them as they walked. Nova estimated there was a good five minutes before they would arrive at the location based off the pace they were making, but there was no rush. Her hand was warm, practically taken up by Aiden's larger one wrapping around it. She enjoyed the way the cold caused both their cheeks to flush a light pink and couldn't fight off a smile as she pretended to trip and fall into the snow. When Aiden bent to help her up, she pulled him in after her and dumped the small ball of snow she had collected with one hand on the crown of his head, making a little white mound hat to strike against the vibrant color of his hair. "Hey Aiden," she grinned,"I snow that you're really cool, but I thought we could chill for awhile." She laughed at her own horrible puns, but was using this to relax just a little before they would arrive at the ruins. "That was cold of you Nova, you're lucky I'm not flaking out on you right now." He reciprocated in response to her puns. Laying down in the snow was serene and quiet as it was just the two of them. A chill ran down Aiden's back as the snow had gotten into his clothes. He brushed the snow off of the top of his head and looked at Nova. He smiled when he looked at her face as he like how it looked with the snow falling before it. "I'm fine with taking a moment, but can we find somewhere a bit warmer. It is a bit cold out here." "Alright, there's a shed just a little ways from the house just beyond the woods over here. We used it for storing dried plants and herbs because my mom was a medicinal apothecary ." Nova calmly explained until she realized she had dredged up a new memory. Wordlessly she tugged Aiden up, eyes wide and smile beaming while lightly jumping up and down at the small victory. She wrapped her arms around him for a quick hug before grasping his hand again and leading him towards the mentioned building. "Maybe you're my lucky charm, hmm?" The shed had no lock, but was simply barred at the doors to keep them from swinging open and the old wood creaked open to reveal a dirt floor, soft sunlight streaming in from the skylight, a pleasant warmth, and the scent of spices sunk deep into the various surfaces inside. There were baskets and racks, rafters and hanging strings, all full of crumbling flora that hadn't been moved since the day the last person with knowledge on this location had lost it and left her homeland. The sensory stimulation triggered another memory within Nova and she went still as she replayed the events in her mind. "I had just turned six last time I came in here. Over there, the table with the little green basket thingy? That used to have lavender in it which was the first plant I had successfully grown on my own. That light blue mortar and pedestal were hand made by my grandmother and we used it all the time for grinding up what my mom would use in her work. She was quite a skilled healer though she would have loved to exchange methods and tricks with Madeline." Nova blinked a bit before new thought occurred to her. She knew virtually nothing about Aiden's family and had only seen them a few times before the two started dating. "What are your parents like?" Aiden wasn't expecting her to turn the story to him, he was just fascinated by how detailed and happy she used to be as all he knew previously about her was bad memories. He blushed a little as his relationship with his parents was a positive one, it just seemed weird to be talking about it now. But he set down pillows to sit on from inside his knapsack onto the floor and started a stable fire to keep them warm. He settled down and crossed his legs. "Well as you may know, my parents own an inn called The Cozy Stay Inn where I grew up and worked as I got older. And because we worked together, we had to have good chemistry between us, and that really helped us develop into a strong family. They were strict but I thank them for that as they taught me how to be a gentleman. We always ate dinner as a family discussing our day, smiling, and laughing the three of us." Aiden stopped and swallowed as his mouth was watering to much from thinking about his mother's homemade mashed potatoes. "My parents made me interact with the guests to develop my people skills and taught me basic self defense for whenever we had a bad guest. They taught me how to cook the basics and then let me branch off from there. But most of all they were warm. They never got truly got mad at me for being myself and are proud that I became a mage." He didn't want to go on in case of triggering a bad memory inside of Nova. "I'll take you to meet them one of these days, they'll love you." "Really?" Nova asked, eyes shining at the prospect. "I'd love to meet them! I don't really remember too much about my parents right now, but I know they were scholars of magic who were passing that knowledge onto their children. We got to pick the topics we wanted to learn and i think, keyword there being think, I was learning about transformation and takeovers because I wanted to learn to morph into a cat... What a strange thing to remember. Tiny probably wouldn't have appreciated that ability, would he?" She laughed, rubbing the behemoth's fluffy head as he panted happily. Nova leaned against him, appreciating the warmth his fur provided s she continued drifting in unneeded thought. "I truly wonder how different things could have turned out for me had I not left this place for Fiore." Shaking her head, she smiled at Aiden. It had gotten quite late, their arrival to the country having been placed until later in the afternoon anyways, and the sun was beginning to dip lower in the sky. Considering their options, Nova looked at her partner and asked, "What do you think, hunker down here for the night where it's warm and set out fresh in the morning or brave the cold outside again and try to find the house in hopes that it still stands? Personally I'm leaning towards curling up in the fluffy sleeping bags I brought and sleeping on nonmoving surfaces that are less noisy." "Yeah, a good night's sleep sounds wonderful right now." Aiden quietly responded as he was getting sleepy at the mention of resting. He prepared his sleeping arrangements nice and tidy as just the thought of his parents and the inn, forced his muscles like they were back to work there. Aiden usually had a knack for passing out quickly in a sprawled out position, but tonight was different as he put his hands behind his head and looked up towards the ceiling where he could see the stars through the cracks. He pointed his finger towards the roof, and at the expense of getting a bit colder at night, shot a small amount of crash magic through the roof. Eventually the smells of the shed wooed him to sleep, that and the snore of Tiny. He wondered what awaited him the next day. Would it be good or bad? One thing for sure is that it would be memorable. A Midday's Shine The next morning Nova awoke with a start, something was restricting her breathing and realization only dawned a few moments later and, like she did every morning, she rolled away from Tiny's thick fur and inhaled deeply. The dog rolled over into the space she vacated as she sat up to stretch out. If someone had told her a week ago that she'd be traveling to a different country with her boyfriend, their two large animals, and a head filling with suppressed memories she would have rolled her eyes and gone back to her swordplay, but now she could totally see that her path was meant to go this way. Aiden was anchoring her on this journey though she wasn't sure if he realized it and she prepared to say something before she noticed he was still asleep. Keeping low to the ground, the warrior slowly creeped over until she was close enough to take a tuft of Tiny fur still stuck to her and wiggle it under his nose. She giggled, whispering, "Yoo hoo, rise and shine dingledork!"